Don't Betray Them
by hideriame
Summary: He's finally free and yet he feels trapped. Don't betray them. What does he think about all of this? Kureno situation finally starts to kick in. (spoilers ahead)


The sun shone brightly down on the five of us. The birds sang sweetly and the gentle wind danced around us. The sound of laughter from the smaller kids filled the air. Hatori stood silently and stared at his feet, ignoring the world around him. Shigure nudged him gently away from the tombstone and Ayame started to walk him back to his home. Akito followed in tow, not a single demand slithering out of her mouth. It was like staring at a painting on the wall, so perfect yet so unnatural.

Death felt unnatural.

I wished things would play out like in a play or a book. I wanted it to rain down hard on all of us. I wanted the guests to be sobbing uncontrollably. I wished everyone had black umbrellas. I wished things were that predictable in life. That way we could had prepared what was coming.

But it never did.

A week passed since that day and I'd done nothing but stare at my bedroom ceiling. Akito had personally moved me away from my home to one of the biggest rooms across from hers. Because of this I'd heard everything. The arguments from the head maid to the people applying to be the new doctor for the family grew worse by the day. Yuki's silent sobbing echoed throughout the thin walls of my room. The smell of green tea and fresh flowers would make me nauseous whenever I woke up. It was completely surreal.

Soft humming from outside my window had reached my ears. It was unfamiliar and peaceful. I glanced over and spotted short black hair that was bent over a flower bed. I watched as she picked the small yellow and white flowers from the garden, frantically glancing over her shoulder each time she did. I walked over to the window and stretched. 'Akito?' I said. 'What are you doing?'

'Don't tell anyone I'm here, Kureno,' Akito said. 'They think I'm in bed sleeping.'

'Don't worry. I won't tell.'

'Promise?'

'Yes,' Her milky white skin had grown paler and black rings hung under her eyes. _Don't betray them._ I shook my head and smiled. 'What are you doing?'

'Picking Hatori's favourite flowers.,' she glanced down at her dirt covered hands. 'They're a gift to cheer him up. I want to give them to him personally.'

'Oh! That's nice of you!' The sound of panicked feet scurried across the main house as the maid cried out Akito's name. _Don't betray them._ 'I'm sure he'll love them.'

'I hope so too.' She jumped at the sound of her name, frantically shoving the flowers into my hands. 'Can you give them to him? Turns out I can't…'

I watched the head maid scowl as I placed the flowers into my lap. I watched as Akito begged silently with her eyes. _Don't betray them_. 'Sure, I'll be happy to. I've been meaning to see how he was fairing anyway.'

'Good.'

The afternoon sun kissed my cheeks as I walked down the path towards Hatori's home. I tried to shield the drooping flowers from the warm midday heat. Sparrows began to peck at my feet and my whole body went stiff. It never occurred to me that something so small had such a large impact on my life._They're so free_, I'd thought as I knelt in front of them. Two of the sparrows bounced away from me and chirped sweetly to each other.

I slowly reached out to the bird in front of me. _Don't betray them. _It stared at my and tilted its head, curious as to what my next move was.I tired to pet the bird's head but without warning they all flew off into the clouds above, disappearing like a petal in the wind.

'What are you doing out here, Kureno?' Shigure's usual teasing voice pierced my ears. 'Checking out your new girlfriend?'

'What? No! No,' I frantically stood and dusted myself off. _Did he see? _The flower petals began to limply fall to our feet. 'Girlfriend? What are you talking about? I don't have one!'

'Relax,' he laughed. 'I'm just teasing you! What's with the flowers?'

'Akito picked them and wanted to deliver them personally to Hatori but she's a bit sick.'

'Ah! Thought so. She knows which one his favourites are,' he glanced at my hands with a scowl before malicious smile. 'You're delivering them to him then? How considerate of you!'

'No, I wouldn't say that,' I said. _He knows? _'I've been planning to visit to check up on him anyway and the timing was right.'

'Is that so?' he said. 'Well then, why don't I deliver them to him? Since Akito is _summoning _for her _darling_ Kureno to come back.'

'Oh! Are you sure that's alright? Hatori's house isn't that far from here…'

'Nah! It's fine and besides, Akito will be very _delighted _to see you earlier…being her _favourite_ and all.'

'If you're sure,' I said. He snatched the flowers roughly from my hands and rubbed his eyes. 'Thank you.'

'As I said, it's no problem. Geeze you're annoying sometimes, Kureno,' Shigure mumbled. We both stood in silence and watched the birds fly away when they approached us. My heart began to race as I watched him scrunch up his face. 'That's weird.'

'What's weird?' _Oh no_. 'I don't understa-'

He walked away from me and waved. 'Nevermind. See ya.'

_Don't betray them_.

As soon as I got back I immediately went into my room and began to pace. _He doesn't know_. I chewed at my nails. _Why am I thinking about this anyway? Hatori's father just passed away so why am I thinking about myself now?_ I felt my lungs cry for help as my breaths grew shorter. _He can't know, right? Surely he doesn't. _I sat on the floor and buried my face in my hands. Images of Akito's crying face and her wavering and panic toned voice screamed in my mind, and Hatori's emotionless eyes pierced across my thoughts. _Don't be like this, Kureno. You made a promise. Don't betray them._

_Don't betray them._

I rubbed my eyes harshly, hoping that the nagging stinging would stop soon. 'It's fine, Kureno…'

'What's fine?' Goosebumps ran down my spine and my heart began to race frantically at the sound of Akito's voice. 'Is Hatori fine now?'

I sucked in a deep breath to calm my nerves. _Don't betray them_. 'He's…he's still the same. But he did like the flowers you picked for him.'

'Really?' She laid down next to me and stared at the wall. 'That's good then.' For a few moments, we sat in silence. _Don't betray them_. She glanced up at me and frowned. 'You won't leave me, right?'

'Yes,' I answered. 'I promised, didn't I?'

'Hm…How come everyone always manages to die? Why do they always choose to leave me?'

'Leave? They're always with you. In you hea-'

'I know that!' she snapped. 'It just doesn't _feel _that way. So why do they always leave me, Kureno? Why?'

I stared up at the ceiling light and watched it flicker dimly. The welcoming sound of cicadas and the laughter of children were like music to my ears. The smell of fresh flowers filled the room and the sun slowly began to set. I glanced at the head of the family. She was incredibly small for a nine-year-old, and without that threatening glare she always wore she seemed listless. Hopeless. _Don't betray them._ Frail.

Innocent.

I fumbled over my thoughts for a moment before my eyelids began to feel heavy. The sound of the maids bringing food to each living quarters silently drifted through the air like birds gliding through the wind. I felt Akito's eyes fixed on me, eager for an answer. I had nothing. My feet ache and my hands felt limp. The only thing I desperately wanted to do was to sleep all my problems from my mind.

_Don't betray them._

'I don't know,' I said as I ruffled her hair. 'I truly don't know.'


End file.
